


In which Sander and Robbe emigrate from Robbe's bedroom

by orphan_account



Series: Robbe and Sander getting on with it [5]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Coming Out, Cooking, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendoes, Kissing, LITERALLY, M/M, Saucy, Secret revealed, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zoe joins up the dots about Robbe and Sander when she discovers them in the kitchen trying not to flirt with each other.A lovely bit of fluff (feat. introducing Sander to the flatmates) before hell week sets in x
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Series: Robbe and Sander getting on with it [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537516
Comments: 3
Kudos: 230





	In which Sander and Robbe emigrate from Robbe's bedroom

Another long school day had drained Zoe of all energy. It didn’t help that she had stayed round at Jana’s the night before and one episode of Netflix had turned into entire seasons. Put this with nights in a row of bad sleep as Senne crept home in the early hours of the morning after he’s been out and Zoe was exhausted. It was time for her afternoon coffee.

Her brain wasn’t working at full speed any more. She was going through habitual motions without connecting things together. For example, when she kicked her shoes off to put them by the door she couldn’t put them in the usual place because there were a pair of battered black boots in the way. She had seen them there before but they looked too big to be Robbe’s, too scruffy to be Senne’s and far too plain to be Milan’s. Likewise with the green satchel dangling from the hook where she wanted to hang her coat. She’d not seen any one of her flatmates using this bag yet it seemed to be here fairly often.

She could hear giggling coming from the kitchen but couldn’t quite make out the voices. One of them seemed to be Robbe’s. That was something she had actually noticed - that for the past few days, although Zoe hadn’t seen him much, when she had seen Robbe he was usually grinning from ear to ear and chatting happily away or singing along some vintage English songs that Zoe didn’t recognise. Otherwise she had only heard him, but there seemed to be a lot of laughter or low voices coming from his room most afternoons. But she was tired, and she hadn’t quite connected any of these facts together.

The truth was that since that Tuesday afternoon when they had, as far as they themselves were concerned, officially got together, Robbe and Sander had not had time for anyone else. Instead of being a confusing part of each other’s lives for the past few weeks, they were now centre stage. And they were allowed to be, and it felt amazing to Robbe that Sander could want to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with Sander. Neither wanted to make the other feel uncomfortable by asking too much of him, but everything asked for was always given, and it thrilled them both that they could take and receive so much of each other and still have more aching to be shared. It was at once so scary but so natural that they had invaded each other’s lives like this, and both of them wanted to enjoy it to the full, almost as if making up for the lost time when they hadn’t been part of each other. So every day, as long as they could stretch it out, they had spent dreamlike hours together, just talking, kissing, being together at last. That’s where Robbe had been, up in space, on his private planet with Sander. But Zoe didn’t know that - no one did, yet.

Zoe slumped towards the kitchen, coffee on her mind. Something smelled good, garlicky and hot, and as she came into the room, she saw her flatmates bent over the stove. She said hello and with the subconscious instincts of an addict pulled a mug from the cupboard, the capsule from the pot, and turned the machine on before something clicked in her brain. The laughing had stopped, and Zoe turned round to see Robbe looking at her with not Milan but someone else she recognised by his side.

“Hi, Zoe. Everything OK?” asked Robbe. Zoe may not have been functioning at 100% but she had that sense that a conversation had just stopped because she entered the room.

The other boy had been looking under his dark eyebrows at Robbe, but gave Zoe a small smile now. “Hi Zoe.”

Zoe’s brain caught up with her as she recognised the boy. “Hey. Yeah good, thanks,” she addressed to Robbe, before admitting, “I’m really sorry, I’ve forgotten what your name is. You’re Britt’s boyfriend, aren’t you?”

Robbe looked pained for a moment and looked off into the corner of the room as the other boy glanced between him and Zoe, before saying, “Yep. Sander.”

Zoe sighed, and to mask the awkwardness turned away from them for a moment to put the coffee on to brew. “Ah I knew it began with an S. Sorry, Sander. I didn’t know you two knew each other?” She turned back in time to see Robbe reach his hand up to rub through his hair, but didn’t notice how Sander’s fingers had slipped between them a moment before.

“No we didn’t. That is, I only met Robbe on that trip too.” Sander was still smiling his sweet smile which can give nothing away but a pleasing charm if he chooses. 

“Well, it’s nice that you have made friends!” Zoe said, grabbing her coffee mug gratefully and cradling it in her hands. She took a deep noseful of the delicious smell and took a seat at the table as Robbe gave her a confused stare.

He asked, “Isn’t Senne here?” It almost seemed to Zoe as if Robbe wanted to get rid of her. But that could also just be because she was tired and grumpy.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. He seems pretty busy at the moment lately.” She knew there was an edge of bitterness to her voice, so changed the subject and asked, “What are you two making? Smells delicious.”

Robbe chuckled, and rested a hand on Sander’s arm, who had turned back to stirring the pan. “Sander’s making pasta for us.” He peered underneath the swirl of blonde hair, and asked, “What did you say it was called again?”

Sander turned away from looking into Robbe’s face and smiled back in Zoe’s direction. “Pasta alla puttanesca. It’s got garlic and olives and capers in it.”

Zoe, taking a thirsty gulp of her coffee, put the mug down. “Aha, one of my favourites. What does puttanesca mean, do you know?”

“No I don’t, actually.”  
“Prostitute. So you’re having prostitute’s pasta!” Zoe smiled at them.

The hand that was resting on Sander’s arm moved across his shoulders as Robbe leaned back to look him in the face. “Is there something I should know, Sander?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in mock-surprise and with an amused grin on his face.

Sander’s lips rolled together in a secretive smile. “You tell me, Robbe.”

Zoe couldn’t help frowning involuntarily at this exchange. It may have just been because the caffeine hadn’t begun to work yet, but she could have sworn these two were… flirting.

“It’s only four o’clock though. Isn’t it a bit early for dinner? Or are you having a late lunch?”she continued.

Once more a conspiratorial look came over Robbe as he smiled at Sander, as if they had a secret. “Well, I guess we lost track of time.” Zoe heard Sander breathe a little laugh over the sound of the bubbling sauce.

Zoe was all set to pursue this line of questioning but then Milan flounced into the room like a force of nature. “Hello, people,” he announced, pausing when he noticed Sander stood the other side of Robbe at the stove. “And hello to you. I’m Milan, Robbe’s flatmate, icon and guru.”

He held out his hand as Sander took a step to shake it. “Sander. Er, Robbe’s… friend.”

“Lovely to meet you.” Milan said, but he had a strange tone in his voice. Zoe knew what it meant, it was how Milan spoke when he was trying to remember what things he was allowed to say and whether or not he was about to accidentally about to spill a secret. Zoe saw him cock his head, brow furrowed, and slide his focus over to Robbe. 

Robbe shifted and Zoe couldn’t see his face, but there was a beat of silence as he must have communicated something to Milan. But now the coffee had done its job and Zoe noticed something was going on.

“Right, you two definitely have a secret.” Zoe said, draining her coffee and coming over to put the mug in the sink. “Am I allowed to know what it is?” She came and stood next to Milan, arms folded next to him. She felt like she might have been a bit heavy-handed, so added, “Not that you have to tell me, of course.”

Robbe was darting his eyes between Sander, the floor and Milan, blinking all the time. After a few seconds of this, just as Zoe was about to give up and walk away, Milan said, “You might as well tell her. I mean, look at you. She’s going to work it out sooner or later.”

Robbe licked his lips and looked back for one last time at Sander. Then he slipped his hand gently in to the other boy’s, his fingers by now knowing magnetically where to go. He turned back to Zoe, whose eyes had widened in amazement. But before he could find where to begin, Sander, sensing his difficulty, jumped in.

“You weren’t quite right, Zoe. When you met me, I was… Britt’s boyfriend. But now…”

“… he’s mine,” finished Robbe. That was the first time they’d acknowledged each other as such, and Zoe guessed as much as she noticed Sander squeeze Robbe’s hand. She gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. Milan gave a little squeal and they both wrapped the couple in a hug. “I’m so happy for you!” she enthused. 

They broke apart and Milan added with a wink to Zoe, “I didn’t realise he would be this hot.” 

Sander bashfully slung his arm around Robbe’s waist. “He’s not bad, is he,” agreed Robbe, and reached up to peck his boyfriend on the cheek.

Now it was Zoe’s turn to squeal. She said to Milan, “But… you knew?”

Milan gave a self-satisfied smile. “Well, what can I say. I am his guru. Without me these two may not even have been here today.”

“Ok, matchmaker,” Robbe laughed and punched Milan’s arm playfully as Sander, for once slightly embarrassed at the attention, turned back to stir the sauce. Robbe continued, “But Zoe, no-one at school knows yet. I need to tell them when it’s right. So don’t, you know… I mean, Britt…”

“I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry!” Zoe’s face lit up with a smile as Robbe mouthed, “Thanks.” She turned to Milan, about to say she had no idea about this and that she actually would never have guessed. But then the clues started fitting together in her mind that she had ignored before. The shoes and bag in the hall. Robbe’s mood - Zoe realised joyously that he had been happy this whole time because he had found Sander. And, she thought, any more than five more minutes in that kitchen with them trying not to flirt with each other and she would have guessed something was up. 

She was starting to tell all of this to Milan as the boys turned back to their pasta sauce. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sander raise the spoon to Robbe’s mouth for him to taste. He managed to get a small amount on his cheek, which Sander went to rub off with his thumb, his hand cupping Robbe’s face. But then he must have decided to lick it clean as his lips landed on Robbe’s, mouth hungry for more than just his pasta. Zoe broke off gossiping with Milan as they stared, hopefully not rudely, but open-mouthed at the two boys, who were lost in their kiss, passionate as if it was their first time. And, Zoe realised, it kind of was their first time - first time that anyone had seen. They kept seeming to break off, aware they were not alone, but just as one of them pulled away, the other would chase his lips with a peck or a nibble, not wanting to stop trading kisses.

“Alright, we’d better leave these two lovebirds to it,” Milan called out with a clap of his hands.

Then Sander did break off, and Zoe noticed with a flutter how Robbe, still hungry for more, leant in for another kiss and had to land it on Sander’s shoulder instead. Sander turned to them both and said, “If you like, you can eat with us. We have plenty of sauce, and it tastes good, doesn’t it, Robbe?” 

Robbe was blushing and bit his lip. “Yes, it’s very hot,” and as if he couldn’t resist it, gave his boyfriend a wink.

Milan smacked his lips. “Well thanks for the offer, you two, but I haven’t been in bed all day and have actually already eaten at a normal time. More to the point, I’m suddenly feeling very single and I think I’ll head out. What about you, Zoe?”

Zoe chuckled as Sander’s proper smile creased his face up. She could see why Robbe had fallen for this boy, who looked like he might have been carved from marble. Gathering her thoughts she said, “Yes. And I think there’s things you two would rather be doing with that extra sauce…” Through she was trying to be cheeky, she suddenly she realised how awful that sounded, and with a wide-eyed glance at Milan, they all burst out laughing.

“OK.” she said, blushing, and began leading Milan out of the room by the hand. He called over his shoulder “Bon appetit!” as they left and they ran into Milan’s room giggling like naughty schoolgirls. 

When they were inside and the door was closed, Zoe said with a happy sigh, “I’m so glad he told us.” She flopped onto Milan’s bed, still a bit stunned but maybe not entirely surprised.

Milan sat next to her and fanned his face dramatically with his hands. “I’m so glad I got to meet him. Sander! I’m looking forward to getting to know him better!”

Zoe laughed. “Me too. But he is taken, Milan!”

“I know. Too bad.” Milan rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as his giggles died down. “But I am really happy for Robbe, they are clearly smitten with each other.” As if to punctuate the point, a loud bubble of laughter rose from the kitchen which sounded as if it was quickly smothered with a kiss.

Zoe smiled at Milan who was looking wistfully to the source of the noise. She was feeling all warm inside. She knew that it must have been difficult for Robbe to tell them both, and that must have been why Sander had been hiding in his room these past afternoons. But she felt happy that Robbe could trust her, and knew that his friendship and keeping this troubled boy happy was much more important than any high school drama. Milan smiled back at her, no doubt thinking the same thing.

Then as an afterthought, he added, “I just hope they don’t screw it up.”


End file.
